1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for hearing aid maintenance.
2. Related Art
As an introduction to problems solved by the present invention, consider the conventional hearing aid pressed gently into the outer ear. The conventional hearing aid includes a diaphragm and sound output channel with an opening for broadcasting amplified sound from the diaphragm into the ear canal. The sound output channel, particularly the opening, is subject to the ingress of cerumen, loose skin, and other debris which can block the opening or the channel, degrading the output of amplified sound.
Conventional methods of maintaining a clear output channel include forming a cerumen removal mechanism into the body of the hearing aid, such as the earwax trap of Danielsen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,008, incorporated herein by reference. Such a device adds weight, complexity, and cost to each hearing aid. Other methods include table top equipment such as that supplied by Starkley under the trade name Auracare. The expense and bulk of such equipment, while appropriate for a business, prevent widespread acquisition by individuals. Still other known methods for cleaning hearing aids employ conventional pipe cleaners and drills of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,391 to Athalye, incorporated herein by reference. Use of such devices exposes the hearing aid to a high risk of damage to the diaphragm, especially by those with less than normal eyesight or manual dexterity. These minor disabilities are common among the hearing impaired elderly.
Production of cerumen is sometimes increased when the outer ear is obstructed by the introduction of a hearing aid. The sound output channel, opening, and earwax traps of conventional hearing aids are easily blocked by cerumen. Without an inexpensive hand tool that reliably removes cerumen, wearers of hearing aids cannot by themselves easily maintain their substantial investment in hearing aids or enjoy the benefits of improved hearing without untimely interruption.
In view of the problems described above and related problems that consequently become apparent to those skilled in the applicable arts, the need remains for more reliable and economical methods and systems for removing cerumen from hearing aids.